Nap time with Rangiku
by LittleZmogTheCrimsonMooMoo
Summary: What happens when you take a nap with you Vice-captain? Awkward things...One-shot. Fluff. Story about Hitsugaya and Rangiku, but not a pairing. Please R&R!


Alrighty. This is my second fan-fiction. Huzzah! ...Anyways. I can't take all the credit. Me and my friend Fweeness made this one together. We kinda acted it out. And we didn't really plan ahead. I had found this one picture of Hitsugaya sitting there, with Rangiku napping with her head in his lap. It was just too adorable. So Fweeness wrote from the perspective of Toushiro, and I wrote from the perspective of Rangiku. And here we have it. Our awesome, Fluff-filled fiction. Enjoy!

***

Toushiro Hitsugaya was sitting, leaning against the wall, with a tired expression on his face. With one leg bent and his arm resting on it, his other was lying to the side, a too familiar face leaning on it. They were both wearing comfortable robes; not their soul reaper clothes or anything. Matsumoto was lying on the floor, her arms sprawled into his lap and her face leaning against his knee, eyes shut as she dozed. He was bored of sitting here, but if he started to get up, well, she might try to pull him back down or something…and she was tired, obviously. Nonetheless, she might start to move regardless in her sleep…she had a tendency to do that. Suddenly her body shifted, and he blinked his eyes open, looking down at her- she moved in closer.

And then her arms started to wrap around his waist, until she was pulling herself up on top of him.  
"Gah-Mat-Matsumoto!"  
"Oh, captain…" she murmured, a smile twitching at her lips. He stared at her incredulously, falling onto his back in an attempt to get away.  
"W-wake up!"  
"Mmmm….?" she was obviously drunk now, stammering on top of him, the faint smell of sake lingering on her breath. Though, it was obvious she was almost completely still asleep. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to get away still.  
"You're squishing me- get off!" he protested, trying to push against her shoulders, though he only succeeded in falling back against the wooden floor. She nodded faintly.  
"Srrry." she mumbled, rolling off of him but still facing him, her arms wrapped around him as she brought one leg up on top of his thighs, her words slurred. "Srrry…"  
"Ah-Matsumoto- Get off- get-" Both of his arms were now trying to pry off one of hers still struggling. All she did was tighten her grip, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. He was blushing now, his face getting hot as he continued to struggle.  
After a few minutes, however, it proved to be useless; it would be impossible to pry her off.

"Augh…" So, clenching his teeth, he fell completely still, glaring at her closed eyes and wondering how tough it would be for her subconscious to realize there was someone two inches from her face staring daggers at her. But her mouth opened, and she paused before speaking again, her body relaxing as she sighed out the word.  
"Sorry…" her grip loosened ever so slightly.  
"I…sorry." she said it clearer, but quieter, a small tear rimming her eyelash. Toushiro blinked.  
"…Sorry?" he muttered, his expression changing from anger, to surprise, to slight sadness in a matter of several seconds. Well, NOW he couldn't just get up and leave…he'd feel so guilty, and she'd probably accuse him of being insensitive if he did. Instead, he lifted himself up on one elbow, carefully brushing away her one tear, hoping to god she wouldn't wake up right then. Luckily for him, she didn't, barely realizing what was going on around her. It seemed like she was in some distant dream as she raised her hand, reaching for his, and holding it gently, repeating herself.  
"Sorry…"  
"Ma…Matsumoto…" he sighed, letting himself fall softly back onto the floor. For a moment, his eyes shut, and then he opened them again, wondering if she would be able to hear him.  
"Er…why are you sorry?" he asked. Her mouth opened again after a few seconds.  
"…Me…You…always yelling at me and mad…" She was barely audible, and Toushiro was squinting to try to hear her, concentrating. Her words surprised him. "Just…trying to make you happier…cap…tain."  
His eyes widened, shocked. She was…apologizing to him? His face wasn't warm anymore, as he'd forgotten about the awkward situation this was, but his teeth clenched as he shut his eyes in anger at himself.  
"You're…saying sorry to me…for when I get mad at you…?" His breath was shaky now.

"I should be saying sorry, not you!"  
"No- don't- don't apologize…Sorry, sorry…" she repeated, over and over. Toushiro opened his bright turquoise eyes, staring at her in shock. He went to brush away the rest of her tears which were building up again, swallowing.  
"No…Matsumoto, don't- don't say sorry to me."  
"…sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…" she just kept going. Now he was about to get teary. Goddamn it all. He was staring at her in some sort of desperation, the guilt building up inside him until he lifted her up with one arm, reaching around her in a hug, which wasn't tough considering their position. He held her tightly, his hands in fists around her back.  
"I'm so sorry, Matsumoto…I'm sorry…"  
She shifted slightly under him; his head was now resting on her shoulder, and hers was pressed into his. Her eyes blinked open slowly, and she tilted her head, seeing him with his eyes closed, and noticing his arms around her.  
"…Captain?" she mutters, but assumes he's asleep, and lays her head back down, gazing at the floorboards.  
He opened his eyes as he heard her voice, relaxing a little before moving back, but not quite taking his arms from around her.  
"Matsumoto…I'm sorry." he sighed. Her face was blank as she looked back up at him.  
"Sorry? For what?" she asked. Toushiro gawked. She…didn't remember? For a moment he mind blanked, until he remembered.  
"For…always getting on your case." he said, noticing her eyes widen a bit, surely surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth.  
"Oh…I- um…don't worry about it, captain." she smiled, again. Her regular smile. Toushiro frowned, seeing right through it.  
"I do worry about it, now. You shouldn't be the one apologizing to me."  
"But…I- then- Then don't get so pissed at me, and I won't have to!" she snapped finally, blinking as she heard the words come out of her mouth, and immediately glancing back up at him, wondering what his response would be. He moved his head back a little bit, surprised as well, but he regained himself quickly.  
"I didn't know it was affecting you like that! If you'd have told me, I wouldn't have gotten mad so much!" he replied, a little angry now, but mostly at himself.  
"We-well…" She was unable to think of anything to say back to him, and just sighed, moving her leg down from on top of him, but keeping her arms wrapped around him.

"Hmm." his expression was bored now. "At any rate…unless you have a reason…there's no need for you to apologize to me. And I can't see you ever getting much of a reason anyways." he sighed as well, completely forgetting the fact that they were still lying on the floor, two inches apart, wrapped in each other's arms.  
"If I get mad at you…I don't really think about it, so…tell me, will you?"  
"Alright." she accepted happily, with a shrug, yawning and lying her head back down, falling asleep instantly.  
"Ma…Matsumoto." he sighed, wondering faintly how this was even possible. For a while he was just lying there, waiting impatiently for her to wake up, but eventually he got tired, as well. His eyes were slowly shutting, and he was yawning now as well.  
"Damn it…stay awake…" he muttered, but soon enough he dozed off as well, his head falling to the floor. With his forehead touching hers, he fell asleep, with his arms still around her.

***

Meanwhile, outside in the halls, there was none other than Captain Kuchiki striding along towards his office with the pink haired 11th division vice-captain skipping along behind him. Pausing by the door to the 10th division captain, he noticed it was open, and he peered in, only to see both Captain Hitsugaya and his vice captain on the floor, with arms wrapped around each other, and their faces right next to each other with their heads touching. Sweat dropping a little, he turned to Yachiru, trying to come up with some excuse as to why they had to take an alternate route, but she had already gotten there and had poked her entire head in.  
"Byakushi…" she frowned, tilting her head at the odd scene. "Oh, I get it. They must have been all full of the strawberry pocky they wanted earlier! But still, why are they on the floor…?" she tugged his clothing, looking up at him. "Can I go wake them up?" she beamed at the idea.  
He glanced down as his clothing was tugged.  
"It's…best you leave them be, Yachiru." he sighed softly, relieved that she didn't fully grasp the situation, although, it was confusing right now even for him.

"Aww, are you sure? Toushiro-chan might be grateful, knowing them, teehee!" She smiled, waiting for him to laugh at her all-too-brilliant joke. Byakuya glanced back at them, noticing how…oddly peaceful they looked.  
"…Maybe not."  
"Hah…? But…Byakushi…" she looked back at them as well, and giggled at the idea of Toushiro-chan getting mad at the idea that she thought they looked cute.  
"But still, wouldn't they rather be on a bed?" she asked innocently.  
"Yes, I suppose. But I suggest we leave them be." Byakuya stated. Yachiru blinked, but agreed, putting it out of her mind quickly.  
"…Bya-KUN!" she broke an awkward silence, tackling him happily. He stumbled back, almost losing his balance, groaning, but regaining his composure quickly.  
"Yachiru.."  
"Teeheee!" she jumped off, beginning to skip down the hallway.  
"Oh, oh! Come on Byakushi, I had something I wanted to show you~!"  
"Fine." he took one last look at Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, smirking a little before turning to follow Yachiru.

***

Toushiro's eyes twitched a little, and they opened slowly but only a little as he heard some sort of a stumble outside, and voices. For a moment he struggled to place them to people he knew, and then it was clear; the strange, child-like "Byakushi" could only come from one person, and go to another.  
Kusajishi and Byakuya. Byakuya being a person who had already seen him and Matsumoto after their…unfortunate bubble bath…  
"Wonderful." he muttered sarcastically to himself, but looked back down at Matsumoto, his eyes still half shut. Admittedly, he was tired as well. Finally he let out a sigh resignedly, letting his head fall back down to hers so that they were touching again, his eyes closing. Still half asleep, he moved himself even closer to her, his arms tensing around her and holding her momentarily before they relaxed again as he fell asleep completely.  
Matsumoto felt him move a little, but was too tired to open her eyes, a soft, happy sigh leaving her as she snuggled in closer as his arms tensed, falling back asleep, clueless and relaxed.  
And oh, how the rumours would start....

_____________________________________________________

So there you have it. My first one shot fluff fiction. Please review!!! I'm working on another story. It's going to also be a little Hitsugaya and Rangiku miss adventure. This time in a bubble bath. And of course, Byakushi walks in xD


End file.
